You left me Crying
by Inuhime1
Summary: One shot/ Sesshoumaru's arrogance costs him Inuyasha... Will Kouga be smart enough to help the hanyou? ((First time trying out Inu/kouga)) ((Angst/Yaoi/Hints of Mpreg & Inucest))


"You left me crying..."  
Author: Inuhime  
Disclaimers: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters from the anime. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi... Lucky woman!

Author's notes: I've been asked a couple of times if I can write a Inu/Kouga. This is my first hand at it... This idea was plaguing me for a long while now. Inspired by a song I love from Cassadee Pope. Wonder if you can guess the song from the story but we'll see... The story is basically a 'what if' from the others I do. Cause in this one Kouga wins. XD" Which is rare in my stories, but well I guess he should have one. Hope to Kami I can pull off Kouga right... here it goes...Read & Review, be gentle, tell me how I did.

* * *

The sun was bright when he left the village, Miroku and the rest of his pack waving at him wishing he came back soon from his little outing. If they only knew... He couldn't tell 'em of course... He knew it was insane, this love he had. But he couldn't help it. He'd surprise him today, he wouldn't be expecting him. He would normally wait until 'he' came calling. But it had been a week. Something must have been keeping him. That thought rattled around his mind as he waved to the guards at the huge estate and they let him through knowing already who he was. The inu-hanyou jumped easily up the different balconies till he reached the right one. He smirked brightly as his lovers scent reached him. The smile faded quickly as the scent of another reached him as well... And the scent off... No... It couldn't be... Sessh' was his...

He burst through those glass balcony doors, rushing to the inner bedroom; The sight that greeted him just paralyzed him. There was his lover... His brother... His world... And he was with another... Not just any another, no... She was a perfect looking, perfect smelling, full blooded inu bitch in heat no less. He couldn't help it when he growled out loudly, claws enlarging, facial markings coming through his skin as the hanyou lost control of his demon side for a bit.

"What the fuck is the meaning of this?!" Inuyasha growled out loudly, still not taking a step forward, he knew there would be a blood bath if he did.

"Did I not tell you to wait in that village of yours and never come here hanyou?!" Sesshoumaru said stopping his act and throwing a blanket over the female. "You really should learn to obey. It would be easier for you if you did."

"OBEY! You're fucking some bitch and I need to obey? What am I to you then? A thing you can fuck?" Inuyasha yelled loudly, trying not to show how hurt he was. His heart was breaking, his soul was almost shattering. But he saw Sesshoumaru smirking softly, and he knew... He knew...He'd been an idiot.

"Did you honestly think i'd mate you Inuyasha...? I can not breed you... You had to have known that. My heirs can not have foul blood." Sesshoumaru said taking a step towards Inuyasha but Inuyasha took the same steps back. "Do not be foolish hanyou. No one else will care for you... You know this..."

"So what... You wanna make me your fucking concubine? FUCK YOU! AND FUCK YOUR LITTLE WHORE BITCH! I hope your fucking brats come out pathetic!" Inuyasha yelled in rage as he rushed off. He could hear Sesshoumaru calling his name. But he just ran, he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Ran like the wind, like the sound, forests and trees rushing by him in a blur and he had no idea where he was running too...

He knew he was crying, he felt the wetness down his cheeks before the wind blew the tears away. He was being a pathetic whinny bitch... So what... He cheated on him... What else did he expect from the bastard... A perfect mate that would suddenly just adore him? Heh! He was dreaming... He'd been lying to himself. Sesshoumaru didn't love... He didn't love anyone but himself, and he'd been a idiot for even trying...

Before he knew what was happening it was nightfall. The forest grew dark around him, and he finally had to stop when he ran out of ground. In front of him a cliff. If he was a coward he would have jumped. He couldn't feel.. He was numm... Tears where still just cascading down his face when he plopped down at the edge of the cliff and just looked out at the star filled sky.

He sat there wondering he the bastard had even ever given a damm about him... Had he been in it for just the sex? He'd been too easy... He'd given himself completely before he even realized what was really happening. Been soo damm eager to just be loved, he didn't realize he was giving himself to the devil.

Morning came before he knew it, Didn't even actually know where the night had gone... He should have been hungry... Should have been thirsty, or... sleepy.. But he wasn't... All he could think off was how dammed stupid he'd been, and how stupid he was still being to still be crying for that dammed bastard.

"Ya know mutt, it's easier to cry with a full stomach..." He heard suddenly from behind him, the voice startled him, ratted him out of his self imposed ass kicking binge he'd been on. He felt himself just falling over the edge from the shock, but then strong arms grabbed him. Pulled him over to solid ground.

"Ya gotta be more careful there mutt, the bottom is a very long way down, and I don't wanna be the one to go telling your human friends ya fell."

Inuyasha blinked, looked up into cerulean blue eyes that locked onto his amber honey ones. His cheeks where puffy and red from all the crying, and self hate. He bowed his head so Kouga wouldn't see that he had been crying.

"Well ya shouldn't sneak up on people, ya stupid wolf!" He said quickly and in a gruff tone to cover everything up. He crossed his arms after taking them back from Kouga's hold and went over to a tree. "What the fuck are ya doing anyways? Trying to kill me?" He said as he plopped down and rested his back against the tree. His eyes never lifting, his bangs always covering most of his face.

Kouga had actually been there most of the night, not right behind the mutt, but close by. His wolves had alerted him the moment Inuyasha crossed into his lands. The moment he'd gotten close enough he could smell the tears. He'd been waiting for this moment for a long time. He had smelled the ice lord on the puppy... He didn't need to be a genius to know that Inuyasha was playing with fire, and it wasn't the ice lord the one that was gonna get burned. He would have warned him, but he knew the puppy well enough to know he wouldn't listen. So he stood back and just waited.

"I'm sorry mutt, I guess I figured that nose of yours was gonna smell me... I'll warn ya from 5 miles away next time how about that." Kouga said jabbing a little to see if it got the puppy's blood boiling. At least then he'd know he wasn't totally broken.

"HEH! If ya didn't stink like the freaking forest then maybe I could tell ya apart from all the other shit around here!" Inuyasha said in a normally gruff tone, that sounded a bit more hollow than it normally did.

Kouga just shook his head at that, and bent down near the hanyou to sit across from him. "Look puppy..."

"Don't call me that! I ain't a freaking puppy..." Inuyasha said looking away from the wolf. Why the fuck was he here anyways... He just wanted to be left alone. Why was he here? Did he just want to make fun of him...? That was probably it. He probably just wanted to laugh at the pitiful hanyou who thought a full demon would love him. He heard the wolf chuckle.

"I'd thought you'd like it better than mutt, puppy..." Kouga said with a smirk, he leaned in, raising Inuyasha's face to him with a finger under his chin. He leaned in gently, not wanting to scare the hanyou. Brushed up right to those adorable puppy ears of his. "He didn't deserve ya puppy..." Kouga said and couldn't help himself, he'd been wanting to kiss those ears for a hell of a long time. They felt just as cute as he thought they would. Like pure velvet, but even better. He smirked a little when they tweaked; He leaned down to look at Inuyasha's face when he heard the little gasp, and the little moan. All he could do was smirk. His eyes got even bluer as he saw the blush. God damm why did he have to be soo fucking cute. Sesshoumaru was an idiotic asshole for not mating him. But he wasn't gonna be that stupid. He just knew he had to go slow.

"How did... you...?" Inuyasha said in shock, his eyes just locked onto Kouga's. He didn't think twice about the ear thing, everyone and their mother always had a thing for his ears, he didn't know what the fuck it was... they where just ears... Weird ears at that... His mind couldn't even think about the idea that Kouga might like him in the slightest. This was Kouga after all, they where more sparring buddies than anything else now that Kagome wasn't in the picture since she'd gone home for real.

"Oh come on puppy... You stank of him every time ya came back to the village. Even Kagome noticed your aura change... At least she did before she left..." Kouga said with a laugh, plopping down on his ass again, to watch the puppy as the realization hit him fully.

"Do... the others...?" Inuyasha asked, afraid to even hear the answer.

"Shippou kinda ratted ya out. Truth be told puppy, I don't know what the fuck you even see in him... Didn't think something that frozen had enough warmth to get it up..." Kouga said with a laugh. He heard Inuyasha laugh at that.

"Yeah well... I thought he'd changed...Guess I was wrong..." Inuyasha said with a sigh, as he leaned his head down again. But he didn't get a change too get all gloomy again for long. Kouga grabbed his hand and stood him up before he could even think he was in the wolf's arms and said wolf was running away from the cliff and up the mountains. "What the fuck are ya doing?!"

"What does it look like. Don't think i'm leaving ya alone puppy. You might do something stupid." Kouga said with that ego filled tone back in his voice, that cocky smirk back on his face, just out of cheer happiness of having the hanyou in his arms. Not that said hanyou realized that mind you.

"I can walk ya know... My fucking legs work." Inuyasha growled out, and tried to get out, but surprisingly Kouga was stronger than before when they'd sparred. "What the fuck..." He said looking up to Kouga with more shock. It hit him then that Kouga hadn't used his full strength with him... But why...

"Oh come on puppy. If i'd actually hurt ya Kagome would have skinned me alive... Couldn't have that happening could I?" Kouga said with a laugh as they reached the mountains, and his home. The caves had gotten bigger. The pack had too. He was now the Clan leader, not just the prince. Kouga rushed past the guards and sentries and all that, and got the puppy into his cave to rest.

The day went off with no problems. Inuyasha actually felt good in Kouga's pack. They all knew him. Welcomed him with open arms. He was a hero to them. He'd killed Naraku; Avenged their pack members and all that. Inuyasha didn't think it was a big deal though, but he didn't mind when they showered him with thanks and offered him food. He ate though Kouga noticed it wasn't as much as he usually did.

Night came and Kouga could hear the crying from Inuyasha. He sighed shaking his head, got up and went over to where the hanyou had settled in for the night. He was happy that the puppy had accepted to stay in his cave and not go to another one. He didn't know if he'd be received, but he crawled in under the furs, wrapped an arm around the hanyou and pulled him to him. He thought for sure he'd be pushed away. But was surprised when the puppy just cuddled into him and cried. Kouga did his part. He knew this was probably a very rare moment of weakness for the hanyou, and he didn't think it would repeat itself any time soon.

"He wasn't worth it, puppy." Kouga said in a surprisingly comforting tone, where it was coming from he had no fucking idea. He wasn't usually good at this stuff. He was actually surprised as hell he hadn't stuck his foot in his mouth already and made things worse.

"You... fucking tell anyone... I'm... crying... and I'll kick yer ass..." Inuyasha said gruffly, all the while crying and trying to stop crying, Trying to stop thinking about the Ice prick, lord Sesshoumaru.

Kouga smirked though. "I won't." He said simply and just covered them up with a fur. "Go to sleep, puppy. He ain't worth another sleepless night from you." he said and watching Inuyasha cry himself to sleep. He looked over to the cave entrance where some of his pack where peeking in worried about the hanyou. He just shooed them off.

* * *

Time passed, heals all wounds. Inuyasha stayed with the wolf clan, though he did tell his own pack where he was so they wouldn't worry, he couldn't go back there. Sesshoumaru could find him there. He couldn't risk it. He was finally happy again. Kouga seemed closer than ever. Finally one night when he knew for sure that what he was feeling wasn't just some half hurt/half comforting arms thing, and that it was real. When he knew for sure he walked into Kouga's cave; And just prayed to everyone up there that Kouga wouldn't hurt him like Sesshoumaru had.

"Kouga..." Inuyasha said coming in, making sure all the furs closed off the entrance and all that shit. He made sure everyone was asleep before he'd come in.

"Hey, puppy... Can't sleep?" Kouga said watching the hanyou walk over to him. Surprise written all over his face. The scent and the vibes the hanyou was giving off where enough to get a certain part of his body up in attention.

"Not really..." Inuyasha said smirking a bit at the look on Kouga's face. He straddled the wolf, feeling the growing erection under his fur pelt; and leaned down, capturing the wolf's lips in a passionate kiss. Their tongues practically dancing in his mouth, as he felt Kouga's arms wrap themselves around him pulling him closer to the wolf's chest.

"Puppy ya better be sure, cause I mate for life, ya know." Kouga said after breaking the kiss. Inuyasha smirked softly, and started to lick down the wolf's neck as his hands got off all that fur and armor.

"I'm sure." Inuyasha said with another smirk as he moved further south, giving the wolf kisses and nips until he reached Kouga's erection. He had to lick his mouth when he saw it. Thick as his arm almost. Tall and proud. He couldn't help himself, he started licking it immediately. Amber, lust filled eyes locked onto Cerulean ones and he saw how much Kouga wanted this. Something in his chest just squeezed his heart when he saw that look on Kouga. He'd never seen that look on Sesshoumaru. That just pure love and adoration mixed with just pure lust look; And it was directed at him.

Kouga smirked a bit, and watched the puppy lick him from top to bottom practically. It was soo good. He was in heaven but he wanted more. Finally he couldn't take it and he flipped them over. Once the puppy was laying down on his back, he started preparing him. He knew at least that Inuyasha wasn't a virgin at this, it would make it easier. One declawed finger went in, then two, then three until he had his puppy grabbing the furs, and growling in pleasure when ever he hit that little place in him.

"Kouga... please..." He heard. It made him smirk. He kept going, opening him up good. With his free hand he pumped the puppy's erection.

"Please what puppy..." Kouga said with a smirk and he leaned down capturing the erection into his mouth, that made the puppy buck, pushing it further into his mouth, but just relaxed his throat and took him.

"Kouga god fucking damm it... Please..." Inuyasha said, hating that he was begging. He felt Kouga let go of him. Felt the wolf crawling up his body. Eyes locked when he felt the tip at his entrance. He braced himself for it, and Kouga swallowed his groan with a kiss as he pushed himself in to the hilt. A little tear escaped him, but Kouga kissed that away too. The seconds ticked by like hours before Kouga started to thrust. The first thrust felt like a searing flash, but soon enough it started feeling good. Not just good, but awesome. The hanyou got into it, moving his hips with Kouga's thrusts.

"Harder..." Inuyasha whimpered out as his legs wrapped around Kouga's hips pushing him further in still. He could see Kouga loosing it a bit. But he wasn't put off by that. "Harder... Kouga.. harder..." Inuyasha whimpered out taking Kouga's face and kissing him passionately. Then moaning when Kouga's thrusts became like pistoning inside him. He groaned again, and arched his back, Silver hair surrounding him, like a halo as he pulled Kouga in further. He just wanted every inch. He wanted to feel ever thrust deep in his belly. He felt Kouga loose it, felt the animal just come out. The thrusts got wild, he felt nails almost claw into his hips where Kouga was hold him. He'd know tomorrow if Kouga drew blood. Right now he didn't care, his mind wasn't thinking about the pain anymore. Everything turned to pleasure.

It got to the point where he didn't know when Kouga was coming in or out; And that felt sooo dammed good he could barely think. He kissed Kouga again when he felt the heat inside him, The kiss went on forever when he started to feel the big bulge at the base of Kouga's cock. He'd never had a knot inside him. Sesshoumaru had never ever done that. So he just braced himself and whimpered a bit at the slight pain when he realized Kouga wasn't going to pull out, just pushed himself fully in so the knot locked them together. The knot was huge, they where fully locked and every tiny little movement Kouga made in him he felt ten fold. Kouga kept going and going, he could thrust less now, but he could still move inside him. Inuyasha just moaned again, throwing his head back when the orgasm hit him full force. Seed splashed all over his belly, all over Kouga's furs, everywhere, and he barely noticed when Kouga licked his neck, but he cried out the wolf's name when he felt the piercing pain of the bite; while at the same time he felt more and more heat at Kouga flooded his insides with his seed. He didn't know what to feel. The pain from the bite, but the extreme pleasure from the sex. It was way too much. Inuyasha's eyes flashed red as the demon blood almost took over.

Kouga wasn't put off. He held on as Inuyasha's demon tried to buck him off, The demon side in the hanyou tried to fight off the alpha marking him. Kouga held on until he knew the marking was complete and permanent. Then he licked the bite mark, relishing the taste of his new mate's blood on his tongue. He smirked softly as he pumped a bit more into the hanyou, and watched the demon blood recede until the hanyou was back to normal. He moved them so they where both laying on their sides; His hard on still deep inside the hanyou, and it would be probably till morning.

"All mine puppy..." Kouga said with a smirk, and a long, love, passion filled kiss, as his new puppy just moaned at it all. Inuyasha finally started coming back, brain started working, everything hitting him. He looked up into Kouga's eyes and just blinked back the surprise at the happiness and pride he saw on the wolf.

"You... bit... me..." Inuyasha said feeling the bite on his neck lightly.

"I told ya I mate for life puppy..." Kouga said with a smirk, and another kiss to him. "You're mine puppy, and I ain't letting go."

"Promise?" Inuyasha said with a deep, happy, satisfied look on his face.

"I promise puppy... You're mine." Kouga said with a happy smirk, as he watched his new puppy just fall into a very satisfied sleep. He heard a rustling, and stifled happy laughter from his cave entrance and shook his head, shooing off the on lookers, who just went off laughing more. Kouga heard the celebration outside erupt as the clan celebrated that their Pack leader had a mate. But he couldn't have cared less, He looked to Inuyasha's angelic sleeping face and just smirked. This is what he cared about now. Celebration be dammed. He cuddled into the hanyou more, laying an arm on him as he started to fall asleep as well.

Years passed and the pack grew more. Problems came and went, but they survived, thrived, grew great and happy. Kouga smirked softly watching his mate play with the little ones of the pack. Two little ones in particular climbed all over Inuyasha. One little boy with thick, unruly silver hair, pointed demon ears, and bright cerulean blue eyes commanded a lot of attention. Inuyasha ruffled his son's hair and smirked throwing the ball off so the kids rushed off to get it first. His daughter didn't run off though, the shy little girl stuck close to her father's leg until Inuyasha picked her up and kissed her cheek, and she giggled happily. Her tiny ears twitching a little bit on top of her head. She had pulled to Kouga; Long, shiny black hair that made her milky skin stand out. Cerulean blue eyes looked up at her daddy with love as she kissed him again. Inuyasha smirked came over to Kouga, laying the little girl on his lap, She quickly clutched her father and giggled.

"Ya know one of these days we gotta try for one with my eyes." Inuyasha said with a big smirk on his face. Kouga laughed at that.

"Any time puppy. You know i'm always ready, willing, and very able." Kouga said with that cocky smirk on his face; And Inuyasha swatted him.

"Mangy wolf." The hanyou said with a laugh.

"Stubborn mutt." Kouga answered back getting closer and kissing said mutt, passionately. After the kiss Inuyasha just smirked and went off to make sure the kids didn't get into too much trouble.

"He will be mine again one day wolf..."

Kouga turned, a bright smirk on his face, as he held his daughter in his arms. The little girl looked to the weird demon with big, intelligent eyes. Her blood's scent showing she was a full demon; And would be very powerful when she grew up. Even if she did have hanyou ears.

"He don't even wanna remember you exist... Face it Ice prick... Karma's a bitch ain't she..." Kouga said with a laugh. "Good luck with the bitch. I hear she might finally give ya an heir this time." He said turning and walking away from Sesshoumaru, walking back to his perfect mate, His cubs, and his pack.

His wolves bared their fangs as Sesshoumaru when they saw poison dripping from his claws. The Lord just snarled a bit at them before controlling himself and leaving, disappearing into the forest. Kouga never gave him another thought as he saw Inuyasha turn and look to him with a big smile. His world was perfect.

"Who was that demon, father?" The little girl in his arms asked curiously.

"Nobody baby. Just an idiot who made a very big mistake." Kouga said with a smirk. "Don't want ya thinking about him another minute." He said kissing her forehead.

"Kay." The little girl said happily. Kouga put his daughter down and she ran off innocently towards her daddy. All the wolf could do was watch and smirk for a minute. "Yep, just perfect." He said with another smirk as he came over and kissed Inuyasha.

"What's perfect?" The hanyou asked curiously, and unaware of who'd been there.

"You." Kouga said with a smirk, and another kiss to the blushing hanyou.


End file.
